customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan 1999 Aired on ABC (April 2013) Part 7
(As we go ahead with the story, the book turns to the next scene where it's snowing in the Hundred Acre Wood as Sebastian continues narrating) * Sebastian Cabot: (narrating) And now we come to the next chapter on which the first snowfall has covered the Hundred Acre Wood. And in which Tigger learns that even bouncing can be overdone. * (The next scene shows Kanga and Roo at their house. Kanga is doing some sweeping while her son, Roo is lying on the mailbox, waiting for Tigger's arrival as Sebastian continues on with the story) * Sebastian Cabot: (narrating) And from this day forward, Roo is waiting for Tigger to take him out to play. * Roo: (wondering) Momma, where is Tigger gonna get here? * Kanga: (laughing) Be patient, darling! He'll be... * (But before Kanga can finish her sentence, Tigger comes by sliding on the snow, which pushes Roo while riding on the camel's back in the snow) * Tigger: Well, heh, heh, here I am! Did I surprise you? * Roo: (grinning) You sure did! I like surprises! * Tigger: Hello, Mrs. Kanga! Ma'am! (laughs) * Kanga: Why, hello, Tigger, darling! * Tigger: (laughing) She called me, "darling"! Ha! Roo, are you ready for some bouncing? * Roo: Yes! You and me are good bouncers! * Kanga: (laughing) Just a moment, darling! Hold still! Heavens, you're bouncy today! * (Kanga puts Roo's scarf around his neck while the little joey bounces for emotion, due to Tigger picking him up for some fun) * Roo: That's what Roos do the best! * Kanga: Oh! Now keep your scarf on! * Roo: (trying to get suffocated) Not so tight, Momma! * Kanga: Is your sweater warm enough? * Roo: (annoyed) Yes, mother! * Tigger: Well, c'mon, Roo! Let's go! * Kanga: Tigger, make sure you have Roo in time for dinner and be careful! * Tigger: Don't worry, Mrs. Kanga! I'll take care of the little nipper! Ha! * Roo: (repeating Tigger) Hah! * (Well, Roo bounces along with Tigger to have some fun in their own winter wonderland. Elsewhere, Rabbit is skating on his very own skating rink in his front yard, enjoying himself) * Rabbit: (relaxing) Ah, what a perfect day! Peace and silence and yet no Tigger! (making a figure eight) * Tigger: (coming along with Roo) Say, ha, look! If it isn't old Long Ears! * Roo: Can Tiggers ice skate as fancy as Mr. Rabbit? * Tigger: Can Tiggers ice skate? (laughing) That's what Tiggers do the best! * (Tigger laughs again and goes on Rabbit's rinks, skating and is starting to get the hang of it) * Tigger: Say, this is a cinch! * (Tigger does a spin, but later is starting to do some slipping and is having damage, holding his balance on the ice. Then Rabbit sees Tigger and is shocked that he is coming towards him. Rabbit tries to get away, but the tiger gets so close that the two of them goes for a spin and they both go their separate roads. Tigger goes sliding into a snow pile and Rabbit goes sliding back into his house, making a huge smash on the inside, prompting an entire lot of stuff to fall on him) * Rabbit: Oh, dear! Not him! * Tigger: Watch out! Whoops! I can't... * Rabbit: (taking a cloth off his head, just to get embarrassed) Oh, why does it always have to be me? Why, oh, why, oh, why?